


Deep

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Deep

“Come on Jiwon hyung, take it deeper. I know you can. You always know how to take care of me hyung so go deeper,” Hanbin coos from above.

Hanbin's nimble hands run through his hyung's black hair with gentle strokes, soothing the scalp with soft massages when he hears and feels the older choke on his cock. The tip of his dick hits the back of Jiwon's throat, and his immediate reaction is groaning in euphoric pleasure.

Jiwon pulls off to take a breather, looking so sexy when he's panting like the times in the gym. His red-tinged lips are spit shiny from swallowing his cock whole, making it hard and swollen. Jiwon coughs, and his voice cracks as he tries to gulp in air. His hand doesn't stop moving in slow strokes as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand smearing pre-cum.

“Fuck, you're beautiful hyung. You know that? You've gotten better.”

“I have a good teacher,” Jiwon kisses the head but does nothing more.

Hanbin groans yet again and tugs on the soft hair harshly in punishment for the tease. He's not ready to cum, he wants Jiwon to drink it.

“I'm a good teacher because I have a great hyung, so get back to work.”

Jiwon nips the sensitive head in retaliation but complies by swallowing his cock down as far as it can go without choking. Hanbin chuckles lightly, stroking a hand over Jiwon's bulging cheek to feel his cock taking up all the room inside Jiwon's mouth and throat. He runs a hand down his neck and gives a light squeeze to his own cock through Jiwon's convulsing throat.

“Jesus, you really look so pretty taking me all in. Fuck, I want to see you crying on my cock.”

Hanbin removes his hand and allows for Jiwon to resume bobbing.

“One day, ah fuck, one day I want to fuck you from behind. I want to be inside you. You're probably tight and hot, you're a virgin aren't you hyung? I dream about it, about coming inside of you and seeing you shake because it reminds you that you are mine, hyung.”

Jiwon moans deeply around Hanbin's cock, he feels his hole pucker in response to the fascination of being filled by Hanbin.

“Jiwon, I.”

This is the part Jiwon loves. Hanbin likes to pretend that he is the one dominating during sex, when Jiwon's on his knees taking Hanbin the way his favorite dongsaeng likes it, but Jiwon is always one step ahead, controlling his movements. The payback for doing as Hanbin says is when the younger finally shuts up because he's too blissed out to say anything. Jiwon hardens his tongue into a point and presses insistently at the wet slit until finally Hanbin cums in his mouth and down his lips and chin.

"Oh, fuck. Come here," Hanbin takes Jiwon by the waist when he stands up and pulls him into his lap. "I love you."

Jiwon knocks his forehead against Hanbin's, "Shut up." He's gone soft, but Jiwon really wants to play out that fantasy of getting fucked by Hanbin.

"Why don't you do what you said earlier?"

Hanbin raises a brow, "Hyung, we're in the trailer for the music video. We'll get caught."

Jiwon simply stands up and kicks off the pants he had on, "That's part of the fun."

"I really do love you, hyung."


End file.
